


Better Than a Dog

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Injured Dean, Mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans reaction to being told about his parents expecting another child and his later feelings. Mostly mushy fluffy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural

His parents were sitting on either side of him on their big green couch, their legs touched the ground while his dangled in the air. His mom was wearing a green shirt and jeans and his Dad was wearing a navy blue shirt and jeans. They looked nervous and excited for some reason that Dean couldn't figure out, no matter how much he looked between the two of them.

"Dean, we have something to tell you." his mother told him.

"We're adding a new member to our family." His Dad added with an excited grin.

"We're getting a dog?" Dean said hopefully. He wanted a dog, they could do tricks and they were cool and they had big tongues and-

"Better than a dog, you're going to have a little brother" his mom said excitedly clapping her hands together. Dean frowned, how in the world could a little brother be better than a dog? A dog could do tricks or play Frisbee and catch and a bunch of other fun games. All babies could do was sit there and cry. Matt one of his friends had a little brother and that all he had ever seen Matt's little brother do. Why in the world would he want a little brother more than a dog?

23 years later

Dean grunted in pain as he tried to make his way up from the ground, only to have Sam grab his arm and haul him to his feet. Sam wrapped Dean arm over his back when Dean started to wobble, and supported a good part of his weight as they made their way back to the Impala. Casper the unfriendly ghost had really gave him one powerful parting gift. It seemed like forever before they got to the Impala and Sam helped him into the passenger's side. He wanted to argue, but he knew he was in no condition to drive. Especially since blood kept running into eye from a gash on his eyebrow, he kept on having to wipe it away so that he could still see. Not to mention that fact that he was slightly concussed, he had had a concussion enough times to recognize when he had one. Sam closed the door, Dean could hear sirens in the distance, which was probably why Sam was getting in the drivers seat rather than bringing out the car's first aid kit.

Dean's mind was brought back to when he was a kid and his parents had first told him about Sam. He barely remembered it he had been so young, he just remembered wishing that he would have rather had a dog. That had changed the moment that Dean had first looked into Sammy's then blue eyes, he didn't just see something that cried a lot he saw his brother, his baby brother.

Dean smiled as he looked over at his brother who's face was focused between the road and Dean, Sam's face was twisted with worry. A dog could play catch and Frisbee but so could his brother...not that they did that much anymore. In fact his brothers puppy dog face rivaled that of an actual puppy. His brother could research, he could support Dean's weight when needed, he could help Dean kick monster ass, and stitch him up afterward which were things that a dog couldn't really do.

Mostly though he was Sam, his brother. No one meant more to him in the world other than maybe their Dad. Even their Dad had always told him that family was everything and to protect his brother. Besides, no one could make him laugh the way that Sam could, even if it was a good deal of the time it was at Sam's expense. No one cared about him the same way Sam did. No one else looked at him full of so much worry when he was hurt and he never felt so much worry for anyone else when they were hurt. For better or for worse they were everything to each other and Dean couldn't imagine it any other way. Yeah his brother was definitely better than a dog.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if you liked it.


End file.
